


Big Fish in a Bigger Pond

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, Quick Hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: As she registers to volunteer at the hospital, Vedika reflects on how she got here.
Kudos: 6





	Big Fish in a Bigger Pond

“Well, we're always happy to have another pair of hands! Especially for the night shift. Let me just get the right forms...”

Vedika looked down on her acceptance letter, and swallowed. Sure, technically this was what she wanted. Future's Promise had a higher standard of education. A higher standard of _student_. It was a bigger pond to swim in. Maybe there, at least, she could be something other than just The Brainy Girl. Have friends who didn't just want to copy her homework. But would she really fit in? This was a school for magical girls. Who fight and defend the city. She couldn't do that. What if she just stuck out here, too?

“So, name, age... you're going to be younger than anyone else here, I hope you're ready for that. We don't usually get students volunteering at your age. That's more of a pre-med thing. Thinking of becoming a doctor?”

“No pressure or anything,” Lettie said. “You don't have to if you don't want to. I just know how scary it is when you're just starting out and don't know anyone, or how to use your powers. So, you know, you're welcome to join Team Flash while you figure things out.”  
“Oh, um... I'm sorry, but I can't accept,” Vedika said.  
“Not interested? Well, no worries then. Offer's open if you change your mind.”  
“It's not that!” Vedika insisted. “I'd like to fight with you, I just... can't. My powers don't work for combat.”  
“Oh, are you a healer then? I know a couple of teams that-”  
“Not that either. I... really don't think my powers are much good for anything.”  
“...oh. That's... gotta suck. Sorry to hear that. Well, good luck settling into school, okay? I'll see you around.”

“Okay, so, you go to Future's Promise, so the hours shouldn't be an issue. It'll be nice to have a magical girl on staff again. But don't let anyone push you into staying late, alright? You'll still need to make sure you get home on time and get a good night's sleep.”

“Congratulations, Vedika,” said Professor Parker as she handed back her test. “Top of the class again.”  
Vedika shrank into her seat. Full marks. It had been a tough test, too. Normally she'd be proud of a score like that. But did her teacher have to draw attention to it? She didn't _want_ to be top of the class. She just wanted to be normal, for once.  
“Oh my god, you got _full marks_?” said the girl next to her, theatrically loudly, peering over her shoulder. She scoffed. “Guess it must be nice to _study_ every night!”  
Vedika wanted desperately to be invisible. “Th-that's not fair... I can't...”  
“Oh, yeah, right, you _can't_ fight. You just come to our school and sit in our classes but it's okay cause you _can't_ pay the price.”  
“Hey!” someone barked from across the room. A pink-haired giant came bearing down on the two of them.  
Oh no. Not her. Despite everything, Vedika still looked up so much to Heartful Punch. The last thing she needed now was to disappoint-  
“She has as much right to be here as any of us.”  
Vedika blinked. So did her neighbour.  
“Oh, come on, HP,” the girl said. “You can't say it's fair.”  
“It's totally fair,” said Heartful Punch. “She's enrolled here, so she can be here. It's not about the fighting. No one asks us to fight. They don't pay us to either. We just do it cause it's the right thing to do, right?”  
“Well, yeah, that's true, but... you know, she...”  
“Don't worry about what everyone else is doing. Focus on you. You do your best, and let other people do theirs.”  
The girl picked up her bag, chastised. “Uh, right. Yeah. You're right. Uh... sorry, Vedika.” She scurried out.  
“Thank you!” Vedika said. “You saved me... but, she's not wrong. I'm really not much of a magical girl...”  
“Hey, the same goes for you,” Heartful Punch said with a smile. “Don't worry about comparing yourself to everyone else. You've just got to do the best you can do. No one can ask for more. And it seems to me you're doing pretty well!” She winked, pointing to her test score.  
Vedika blushed. “I wish I had your confidence...”

“Right, that's all squared away. I'll make sure everyone knows you'll be arriving tomorrow at ten. Still, I've got to ask. Why are you volunteering here?  
Vedika thought on it for a moment.  
“I want to do the best I can,” she said.


End file.
